1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for oil-water separation and more particularly relates to oil-water separators utilizing the Coanda Effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Current methods and apparatus for the separation of oil from an oil-water mixture are gravitation, coalescence, ultra filtration as well as centrifugation. Centrifugation is an accepted method for separating water-oil dispersions or emulsions. Commercial equipment for this purpose is available for a wide range of applications. Despite their effectiveness, the power requirement, cost and maintenance of such systems are high.
The gravitation method of separating oil from oil-water mixtures relies upon difference in densities of the two fluids. Such systems are normally slow and bulky. Coalescence has been used quite extensively for removing finely dispersed water droplets from fuels. The basic mechanism behind this separation technique is the formation of larger oil drops on the coalescing material. The resulting larger drops can then be separated by gravity. This method, however, suffers from fouling of the coalescing element, thus requiring frequent maintenance. Finally, ultra filtration using a filtering process to separate water having smaller size particles from oil comprised of larger particles. This method, although quite effective, suffers from fouling of the filter element requiring frequent cleaning.